Amazed A CHANNY story
by TVDTSCHANNY
Summary: Amazed. It startes when Sonnys brother Micheal meets Chad and to go out drinking for the night. Sonny has to pick them up. the worst comes and shes stuck in the hospital with chad dylan cooper.
1. Chapter 1

Episode One:Meeting Chad

SPOV

I walked home to find my brother Micheal getting out of a really familier car, but i just couldnt  
remember whos it was. That was before the blond haired blue eyed guy got out of the drivers seat. I  
didnt see his eyes but as sone as he got out i new who it was. It was Chad Dylyn (sp?) Cooper, or as he  
liked to be called CDC, but only by his friends, witch unfortunatly my brother was to him. Acculy  
best friends. But i didnt know this until i was on so random! moved to holywood along side my mother  
to live with micheal and decided i hated him , that my brother introduced us.  
This is how the night went: (Sonnys flash back)

I came home from my first day at so random to find Chad  
sitting in the living room of our house. We stared at each  
other until i walked away to find my brother and started  
yelling "who could that...that...THING out there be your  
best friend!" "Whoo..Whoo..Ally whats wrong, what do  
you mean?" "Why are you best friends with CHAD DYLYN  
POOPER!" i yelled to loudly. Chad heard, he walked in  
and said. "Sonny really? I thought you were diferent than  
the rest of chuckle city over there,but i guess your not.  
Your just another random." I couldnt help but feel bad,  
"chad im sor-" "no your not sonny ,because what i just  
dis is called acting, sukas!" I could not belive hime ugh  
hes suck a jerk and thats all i had to say, or was it? I  
glared at him straight in the eyes for a minute but that  
didnt work. I got lost in his eyes and then my brother  
knew somthing was up, i wasent talking, so unlike me.  
"Ally...Ally...hello?...u there?" I started to speak again  
"yeah im fine..." i looked at chad "but if you 'act' around  
me like that again you JERK(i spat the word)your not  
going to be ok,got it?" he stared at me like i was crazy  
before he and my brother walked up the stairs and to  
his room. I went out back to sit on the swing forgeting  
you could see the swing from Micheals room.

CPOV(still flashback)

"Ugh i really hate your sister, why didnt you tell me she  
was a random, ecpecially monroe".  
"hey...hey im a monroe here to ya know CDC"  
"ummhmmm and i pitty you for havin to put up with  
her" I walked over and looked out his window to see  
the stupid randoms walking towards her when she  
pointed me out for them and by then i didnt have  
time to get out of viewing sight. I was caught by  
the randoms.

the only song for this one is amazed by lone star but thats gonna be the 'series song' episode 2 is  
inspired by ? ? ? ? ? this has exactly enought ? marks to spell the song  
hint:its by nickelback

im not gonna be mean the first time do unscrable these letters for the name when i get 1 rewiew with  
the correct anwser i will post a new eppie K?k!


	2. Chapter 2

_**episode 2 : The Bars Await Disaster**_

**CPOV**

"Chad?...Chad?...CDC?" _ I heard my name but i was to busy trying to hide away and not see the _  
_looks on there faces._

"Yeah?" _I answred his question with my own._

"Why in the hell are you hiding your face with my math book?"

"randoms saw me...lets just get going...the bars await!" _But i wasent sure i wanted to get drunk _  
_tonight. It was Micheals birthday and if i got drunk i would end up with some girl whos name i _  
_didnt even know and leaving him alone...again. Not only that but i didnt think we should leave_  
_Sonny alone tonight, i have a feeling that were not the only ones close getting drunk._

_As we drove away in my convertable i constatly talked to Mike to get my mind off his sister. But_  
_it was hard i dont know how i managed, but of corse im the great CDC im sure i would have found _  
_another way if this didnt work._

"So why Didnt you tell me that Sonny was your sister?" _I asked trying not to sound curious to much._  
_He didnt answer my question when he talk thought,_ "Hey Chad... were here"

_We walk in and first thing we each got a drink on me for his birthday before we were to drunk to _  
_remember it was his birthday. We picked up our drinks for the toast to the birthday boy._

"Heres to my long time best friend on his great 17th." _We took a sip...or a chug of the beers we each _  
_held before i continued. _"And heres to many more" _we finished our beer and then went to the dance _  
_floor to talk to all those celebritys out there. Yes i said celebritys, it was a celebrity party, i never _  
_went to public partys, to many fans. Not that i dont enjoy having them falling over me when im _  
_drunk, but when im not, just ask Mike here, i get MAD!He says its because im in love with Sonny. _  
_Yeah he says that but dosent tell me shes his sister._

LATER THAT NIGHT

_I was drunk yes but oh well at least i wasent with some girl in a bathroom right now._

_We decided to call it a night at 3 in the morning. Mikes mother thinks hes at mine for the night and _  
_mine thinks im at his. Thats when we realized we couldnt get home, were drunk. We had to call _  
_someone but who? Our parents would kill us._

"How are we getting home?" _Apperntly he realized to_.

"Ummm... im not sure?"

"Well we could call my sister?" _Oh god no. I couldnt let Sonny see me drunk, god only knows what id _  
_do to her. And shes never did it before im sure. And im sure it would hurt her. But it was the only way _  
_so i agreed._

_She came and got us and spent at least a half hour yelling at her brother, then got in the car waiting._

_Once we started driving Mike was yelling at her for being mad since hes older and a guy. She was _  
_distracted when a drunk driver in front of us made a u-turn and hit the car. Myself and Mike were _  
_fine we were in the back seat but Sonny was lying on the seat unconsious._

cliff hanger for the second eppie? hehe yupp. did you guys geuss the song? hmmm  
well heres the anwser.

it was   
_**burn it to the ground by nicleback.**_ teeheee heres the next hint hehe.

**? ? ? ? nicleback**. yes them again but it will change.

letters : _**n g b a e o e l v n o e n n r a e**_


	3. Chapter 3

**eppie 3**

_**SPOV**_

_I started to drive once i was in the car but i was so distracted, Micheal was yelling at me saying i couldnt be mad at him sence he was older and a guy. How sexist is that? Yeah im not aloud to be mad at a guy. Ughhh and at that, a drunk guy._

_I looked back at him for just 1 minute to try and stop him from yelling and ended up not getting the chance, before i got 1 word out blackness took over me._

_**CPOV**_

_I called an ambulance first thing and within seconds they were here._

_They took Sonny out of the car and into the ambulance and made us come alone sence they could tell we were drunk teens with no other way home._

_By the time we got to the hospital I noticed Micheal was asleep. Yeah of corse he would be tired, he was drunk, but i drank so much coffee in the last 10 minutes i was already sober. The paramedics came out back and took Sonny into the hospital . I followed and they then brought, her in a room where she would have surgery. Apparntly she had glass in her head. I knew there would be more people out there getting drunk._

_A half hour later they told me I could go see her. And that Micheal was in a room close by her's because turns out he has cancer, lukemia to be exate. It worried me but im sure he' ll be okay, they finally got the alchool out of his system and he dosent have it bad...yet._

_I ran down the hall before the doctor got out another word. when i walked in the room i saw that she was hooked up to a heart monitor and had stiches on her head. i walk to the side of her bed, sat down, and cried. Yes, the great CDC cried over sonny monroe. "_sonny, you have to wake up, i know i acted like a jerk to you the past year but i... i love you and you cant leave.i promise your never gonna be alone,and if you think you have to let go of your life i wont let you i dont know how to say this to you when you wake but micheal has lukamia, its not ba yet but the doctors are going to do his surgery tommorow before it gets bad. if it dosent work then the sytoms will come and, he...he...he might...he might die.

_thats when her cast came running in._

**tawnis pov**

_i got a call from the hospital saying sonny was there and she may end up in a coma, i didnt hear anymore, i dropped my phone, kidded of my heals and ran to the boys and zora. i told them and we went to the hospital without even telling marshall._

_when i got to her room i saw chad dylan cooper_

"sonny, you have to wake up, i know i acted like a jerk to you the past year but i... i love you and you cant leave. i dont know how to say this to you when you wake but micheal has lukamia, its not bad yet but the doctors are going to do his surgery tommorow before it gets bad. if it dosent work then the sytoms will come and, he...he...he might...he might die." _chad said while cying. he fanally told her. i walk up to him and said_

"chad i have to admit you did a good job, you finally told her"_ i was covered in tears at that point and i signaled for everyone to come in._

"did the doctors say when shes going to come out of the coma?"_zora asked._

**chad pov**

_wait a coma?they didnt tell me that._

"the doctors didnt say anything about a coma."_i was really confused and upset_

_blondie started talking again _"thats what i was told"

"oh..."_i replied and she burst into more tears_

**tawnis pov**

"i cant belive she might never wake up"_sonny was my best friend even tho i didnt show it at times._

_3 months later_

**my pov**

_chad and tawni spent the months past sitting by her hospital bed except for work, they even slept here._  
_in those 3 months sonny hasent moved. until one day when they had to tell her micheal had died. tears came from her eyes and she started to open them..._

**_omg i had so much fun writing chads pov. i dont know why tho. oh well. i know sad right? poor micheal is gone. i planned to use his death to wake her up. but what happens when chad tells her he loves her? keep reading to find out teeehehe_**

**_the song was _never gonna be alone. _heres you next hint_**

_**** ** ****** by cascada and ****** *** by marianis trench_

_letters:_  
_w i h e n e r a e v e n/ and/ b y e o s u i d e _


	4. Chapter 4

Amazed note:

*episode 2 song: Burn it to the ground(nickleback) *ep 3: never gonna be alone(nickleback)  
ep 4:were in heaven and beside you ep 5: beside you and breath(taylor swift)  
ep 6: id lie ep 7: id lie (taylor swift)  
ep 8:celebrity status ep 9:all to myself ep 10:eenie miniee and kiss and tell ep 11:without you ep 12:make a wave ep 13:  
ep 14: 


	5. Chapter 5

**You**

**You are the sunlight that brightens up my day**

**When clouds rule my spirit**

**And everything is gray**

**You walk beside me**

**Your vision lights the way**

**You are the sunlight that brightens up my day**

* * *

Hers the story! enjoy!

* * *

**Chads pov**

_she was opening her eyes, tawni hit the botton for nurses to come in and she opend her eyes. _  
_i grabbed her and held her tight. i said_

"sonny...i love you, your all that i want right now" _in a wisper_

_she told me_" chad.. i love you too, so much more than you could belive, i always have, but after  
what happend i dont know if i could ever be more than friends with you, so can we have just  
that for now?please?" _she gave my her puppy dog face and i laughed for the first time in months._

**tawnis pov**

_i walked up to her and held her,_ "sonny i missed you soo much, i have to tell you that either me or  
chad have been by you side at all times for three months and now seeing you awake, i feel like im the  
lukiest person on earth to be able to call you my best friend and if you ever do that to me again im going to  
go crazy"

_she gave me a smile so big i knew that she was accepting that were best friends now. i laughed and me _  
_and chad walked up to each other and hugged, it wasent the first time either. we comforted each _  
_other these past months. well i comforted him and freaked on anyone who upset him. we were friends _  
_now._

**sonny pov (yayyy!)**

_i watched as tawni and chad hugged, it looked right. they were ment to be friends, i knew it but if i _  
_mention that to tawni shell just come back saying that we wer ement to be together. so i laught._  
_ they looked at me and ran over the three of us sat on my bed for hours after the nurses left, we _  
_talked until 3 in the morning and went to sleep after. i was the first up the next morning so i took _  
_my phone of the table and called nico and grady._

_ringgggg ringggg_

_they picked up._

"tawni chad? whats the news on her?"

_i laughed_

"guys the news on me is that im awake"

"sonny! sonny! sonny! sonny! sonny!"

"yeah its me, can you guys do me a favor?"

"sure what is it sonny?" _this was nico now._

"can you bring me some breakfast?, im starving and these 2 here arnt awake yet"

_he started to laugh when i said that_"sure ill be ther in a half hour,see ya then"

**chads pov**

_i woke up to see sonny on the phone asking for breakfast. i chucled. she didnt notice when she got off _  
_the phone i spoke._"morning sunshine"

_she smile_"morning chad"

_then nico and grady ran in and grabed her off the bed twirling her around the room_

**sonny pov**

_the guys ran in and picked me up spinning me around the room. i laughed _"guys put me down"

"sonny we missed you"_ nico laughed out_

"yeah sonny we did" _grady, he lost ALOT of wait, did he even eat anymore?_

"grady do you even eat anymore?" _he looked down when i said this, i looked around everyone _  
_else did too_."guys whats going on, what arnt you telling me?"

"well..." _said nico_"grady was upset when you were gone,somehow he wasent upset when he didnt eat,  
because eating reminded him that you always made comments on it, and welll...he tried to starve  
himself"_ i was shooked_

"grady, why did you do that?"_grady was younger than me if your wondering his second youngest in _  
_so random, im sixteen hes fifthteen._

"well i thought you were going to die"

"who cares if i did_(chad cringed and tawni almost started crying)_that dosent mean you should starve  
yourself, im not worth that" _i replied to them._

"im sorry ,sonny" _he was almost crying at that point_

"awwww , grady come here" _he walked over and sat down next to me, and i gave him a big _  
_one started to cry and joined the hug, even chad, witch really surprised me._

"ok guys..."_i said pulling back_"when do i get out of here?" _the doctor walked in then_

**chads pov**

"ok guys when do i get out of here?" _i heard sonny ask, i really didnt know but thankfully the doctor _  
_walked in._

"you get to leave as soon as you get dresses, miss monroe" _the biggest simle ive ever seen pulled across _  
_her face._

"well you better get ready sonny" _i said and smiled while pulling her off the bed spining her._

**tawnis pov**

_the doctor wispered to me_"are they together? because it really seems like it" _she was only a few years _  
_older than me_

_i giggled _"not yet, but there in love with each other and are to blind to see it" _i wispered back_  
"but i have a plan" _we laughed._

"well good luck"

"thanks" _she seemed nice._

3 hours later

**chads pov**

_i was thinking about sonny again, god i wish she was mine so bad. all her cast and chloe were over._  
_turns out clhoe and sonny were friends. we were planning her birthday party but tawni and clhoe _  
_were talking about somthing else. i wonder what?_

"ok so were going to have the party nexy saturday right?" _i asked for the 4 times with no awnser.i got _  
_one._

"yes chad"_tawni._

_sonny was upstairs in the 5th floor of my house trying to find my older sisters old room where there _  
_was shampoo and conditioner still in the bathroom so she could get a shower, but my sister never _  
_lived here for more than a month and the room was now my computer room. so we had lots of time._  
_then my phone that i awnsered strted ringing.i looked at the caller i.d. it said moms bedroom phone._  
_i laughed at everyone gave me questioning looks.i wispered _"shes in my mothers room, floor 3."

_everyone was laughing as i picked up the phone_"hello?"_ i asked trying not to laugh_

"chad...im lost come find me..." _she whined, i burst,_

"sonny your in my mothers room"_ i was still laughing so load shed hear me even if we wernt on the _  
_phone._

"huh? chad how would you know?" _she was clueless._

"i have the number for each room in my contacts."

"oh...that makes me feel stupid" _she started crying._

"sonny whats wrong?" _i was so woried_.

"well, i think, well... if you still want...umm...never mind" _she sounded so sad_

"im on my way up sonshine" _she slightly laughed._

"k chad"_i hung up and basically ran to the room, she was on the floor hugging her knees crying but _  
_why? i ran over and picked her up, hugging her._

"sonshine whats wrong?"

"well..."_she started to calm down _" you probably have moved on by now" _she whimpered as if in pain._

"what do you mean?" _this is really confusing me._

"you dont still love me do you?i told you no and you moved on, didnt you?" _oh my sunshine. this is _  
_why?_

"w...wh..whhy?" _i stutered"_

"because im...im ready now. i love you chad and im ready to be with you" _i was so happy i kissed her _  
_full on the lips lifted her up and spun around the room. she was laughing now._

"I love you Allison 'Sonny' Melissa Munroe" (thats not her middle name just didnt know it)

"As i love you Chad Dylan Cooper" _she giggled._

"i must warn you... tawni and chloe are trying to get us together so let them have there fun. there plan  
is gonna be on your birthday and then when they have us so that were yelling and saying we hate  
each other we kiss and then tell them, theyll be shoked" _HAHA._

"good i dea chad, i like it"

"lets go down stairs"

"k"

im not even gonna try to get reviews im doing this for my own purpose so yupp


	6. Chapter 6

**tpov**

_When Sonny and Chad came down we all stoped laughing and stared at them, they were smiling the __rest of the day, so i knew somthing was up. I`ll ask sonny later._

_I was getting bored aroung here now so i said _"Hey, why dont we all go out for ice cream? And we can pick Zora up on the way." Y_eah Tawni! You had a great idea!_

`Sure why not` _said Chad_ `IM DRIVING` H_e yelled_

_Then sonny joined in _`I CALL SHOTGUN`.

`stop yelling and i dont care` _I muttered so quiet no one heard._

**cpov**

_Good job sonny, you shouldnt have called shot gun while im driving ill want to kiss you so bad. Grrrr __i drove to Zora`s and we picked her up. She was in the backseat of my car jumping around and __making jokes like her normal self. She was now like my little sister. While i was thinking i heard S__onny`s phone ring she picked up._

"hello?"

...

"yupp"

...

"ok just a minute"

_She took the phone from her ear and said to use _"Nico and Grady are bored and wanted to know ifsince were all on holidays for the next 3 months if after my birthday we wanted to go on a long road trip around the country? I mean we have months"

_All of us replied yes and went for ice cream_.

This was not inspired by a song and im sorry it was short and have not updated latley but my family is going throught a hard time right now :`( so anyway please review and tell me what you think.

chad:so jess

me:yeah chad

chad:whats the point of the road trip

me:oh you and tawni are planning a special suprise for sonny and the end and you will ...

sonny:hey guys

me:sorry chad cant tell ya now

chad:SONNY

me:no its not her fault maybe if somone reviews you can know what! so dont disapoint chad people.

chad:yeah dont


	7. Chapter 7

**You**

**You are the sunlight that brightens up my day**

**When clouds rule my spirit**

**And everything is gray**

**You walk beside me**

**Your vision lights the way**

**You are the sunlight that brightens up my day**

* * *

Hers the story! enjoy!

* * *

sonnys birthday june 20th

well really the day after now.

tpov

I just got home from the party and decided to finish packing for the road trip me nico sonny and chad were going on. if you were wondering zoras brother is visiting from flordia and gradys brother from university here in california, and they wanted to stay here.

i finished my packing a hour and a half later so i sat down to write the next entry in my diary.

it went like this:

Dear Diary,

Today, well yesterday was Sonny's birthday. me and portlyn had throw a HUGE birthday party for her. It was the best party in Hollywood last night! sonny was so surprised, just like i was when i saw her and chad flat out kiss right before our plan to get them together STARTED, and told us they were together officially. i need totalk to chad soon about a proposel, i know they havent been together long but there legal adults now so they can chose there lives, so it needs to happen BEFORE he gets my best friend pregnant. if that happens before there even engaged big sis tawni wont be too happy. huh?

anyway thats all for now! talk to ya during my trip!

Love

the pretty and

great

matchmaker

TAWNI3

cpov

i was lying in bed when my phone started ringing, i looked at the caller id(ci) to find out it was tawni.i awnswed and said;"tawni, what do you want?"

"i need to talk to you about somthing"

"what is it?" i was so annoyed

"well...i think within the next few months you need to propose to sonny"

"WHAT!" i yelled so loud i think the neighbours heard.

"tawni why do you think that? we only just got together like last month not evening"

"yes but chad,... you guys are in love, nothing will break you apart, you guys are the classic fairytalecouple. i can give each of the people in you lives that i know a part listen to this, i even wrote down your relationship and what happens, years from now this could be the biggest fairytale every:

sonny is the princess with the beutiful voice you addore who needs help to find her way throught

tough times

chad, your the prince to come in for her to fall in love with

me, im the fairy god mother along with portlyn

nico is the father of the princess who protects her with every thing in him,

grady is like ... sabastion form the little mermaid, keeping the princess out of trouble

zoras the guy sent to kill the princess, but dosent have the heart to and turns on the evil ones,

fergoson(SP?) is your brother that you tell all about the girl to

and chasity is like the princesses best friend of and lucy there too.

the rest of you cast are the evil ones to keep you guys apart.

you see?"

"yeah, that makes sence tawni...could you make me a copy of that list?please? and ill think of a way to propose but not for at least another month ok?" i was so confused.

"sure ill have the copy when we leave tommorow, and A MONTH! i cant wait to see her face! by chad" she then hung up leaving me with to much to think about.

sonny pov

last night was amazing. tawni made me cry, she said i was just like her little sister. awwwww, i gave

her a huge sunny hug.(HEHE)

i finished packing all my things for the road trip and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. whenever

i had coffee i got real hyper and annoying. it will be some much fun for chad, tawni, and nico to have

too deal with a hyper, sunny(pun-intended), sonny.

i got 5 cups of coffee with 5 suger in each, before i saw nicos parents suv outside, i went and got in

the front seat since i was the first stop.

"hey nico!" i said excitedly as i bounced into the car.

"ummm sonny? are you o-kay?" he asked slowly.

"uh-ha-ha-ha... i kin-da had coffee this morning"i half new what i was like from the

time the cast sleeped over and i had coffee 2 in the morning.

"sonny...you never"

"hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"..."i giggled "yeah?"

**A/N So sorry that i was so long updating but my family was going throught a hard time last month. and i just got back from cadet camp where i had NO accesse to internet! but ill be home for 2 weeks updating then gone for 5 days without then another week or to of nonstop updating before school starts! i love all you guys for reading and reviewing thatnks everyone.! and if you could read and review my other story hero i will continue with it! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! once again thatnk you for being patient and i love you by's!**


End file.
